Michael Brandon
Michael Brandon (born on 20 April 1945 in Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA as Michael Feldman) is an American actor and voice actor who narrated from the seventh to sixteenth seasons. He was narrator from 2003 until 2012. He even narrated some of the Thomas DVD menus of Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures Thomas' Sodor Celebration, Tales from the Tracks and Come Ride the Rails in 2006. He also re-narrated six episodes from the sixth season. He currently holds the record as the longest running narrator for the US and fourth overall after Michael Angelis, Sky du Mont and Leo Morimoto. Brandon has appeared in other television shows and movies such as "Dempsey and Makepeace", "The Nanny", "Dinotopia", "Are You Ready for Love?", "The Division", "Ally McBeal", "The Catherine Tate Show", "Murder She Wrote", "New Tricks", "Try This One for Size", and "Doctor Who". He was first married to Lindsay Wagner. He later married "Dempsey and Makepeace" co-star Glynis Barber, best known for her role in "EastEnders". Voices US * Diesel (thirteenth season - Blue Mountain Mystery) * Mr. Bubbles (thirteenth season - fifteenth season) Trivia * Brandon is the only American Classic Series narrator not to have played Mr. Conductor in the US. * Brandon is the second narrator who has renarrated episodes in seasons prior to the season in which he begins as narrator in the US, the first being George Carlin. * When the first several episodes of the seventeenth season were aired on PBS, Brandon was mistakenly credited as the narrator instead of Mark Moraghan. * Both Brandon and William Hope played characters in "The Last Days of Lehman Brothers". * He, alongside Óscar Gómez and Blanche Ravalec are the only narrators in the CGI series to both narrate and voice characters. * Brandon is the first narrator not to use his actual voice as his narrating voice. * Both Brandon and TUGS voice actor Lee Cornes appeared in the same episode of "After You've Gone". * In 2011, he appeared in "Captain America: The First Avenger" with William Hope and Martin Sherman. * Brandon and Clive Mantle once worked together in an episode of "Dempsey and Makepeace". * Brandon, Sir John Hurt, Nigel Plaskitt, Glenn Wrage, Miranda Raison, Olivia Colman, Tom Stourton, Simon Fisher-Becker, Kerry Shale, John Schwab, John Ogwen, Tracy-Ann Oberman and Martin Sherman have all appeared in "Doctor Who". Togo Igawa also had a role in one of it's spin-offs "Torchwood". Maggie Ollerenshaw and Jonathan Forbes also worked on an audio drama based on "Doctor Who". Diego Brizzi, Tesshō Genda and Dariusz Odija also did dubbings for the show. * Brandon appeared in the comedy show "Episodes" along with Joseph May. William Hope and Rufus Jones have also appeared in this series. * He, Lucy Montgomery and Tracy-Ann Oberman worked on "Tracey Ullman's Show". * He and Joseph May both had/have roles in "I Live With Models". External Links * Official site * Michael's Twitter account Gallery File:MichaelBrandonDoctorWho.png|Michael Brandon on "Doctor Who" File:MichaelBrandonDempseyandMakepeace.jpg|Michael Brandon with Glynis Barber on "Dempsey and Makepeace" File:MichaelBrandoninBlandings.jpg|Michael Brandon as Grumman in "Blandings" Category:Narrators Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Production crew Category:English Voice Cast